Obito's Incredibly Good Year
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: This was going to be his year, he could tell already. A Jonin promotion, the return of Naruto, the thrill of missions with his good old team, yes, this was going to be Obito's greatest year yet! Sequel to 'Second Chances' FemNaruto FemNaru NaruKaka KakaNaru ObitoxOC
1. Janurary 9th

Obito's Incredibly Good Year

Janurary 9th

Well, it'd finally happened. Upon this day, Obito Uchiha ascended to Jōnin of the leaf. Jōnin baby! Sure, it'd been three years since Kakashi got his promotion, and sure, it'd been two years since Naruto got hers, what with the way she'd sealed off the greatest demon of all time, using a joint seal none the less- but hey! This was Obito Uchiha's day!

And he was going to scream the news into the face of whoever cared.  
Starting with his sensei, even though the man already knew without a doubt, that his third student had gotten the rank.

* * *

Dashing up the stairs to the Hokage's office, Obito kicked open the door, already knowing that his sensei wasn't in a meeting right now. Since Kushina was still on maternity leave -even though it'd been two and a bit years since she'd popped out little Nariko-chan- she was currently manning the Hokage's reception desk, and had let him go right on in. Kicking open the door, Obito was greeting with the sight of Minato chasing after a bundle of red and orange, which was holding what looked suspiciously like Fugaku's previous letter of recommendations to the Hokage.

"Oh dearest sensei," Obito chirped, watching as Nariko skidded to a halt, spinning to look at him and her face lighting up.

"Obito-niichan!" She launched herself at the boy, grinning wildly as he caught her two year old form with practised easy.

"Hey shortie, how're you doing? Not messing up your dad's papers are you?"  
The girl replied by smacking Obito upside the head, laughing at his disgruntled face.

"Obi-niichan's girly-friend came by. She was sad." Nariko pouted, folding her arms and dropping the papers she'd been holding. Minato made a running dive, sliding across the floor and catching the papers before they could hit the ground.

"Safe!" He cried, softly chuckling to himself before looking up at Obito. Said boy was currently chocking over the way Nariko had all but announced his relationship status to the world. Even after two years, they were still on the need to know basis. Thus, only Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Kakashi knew. Mainly because Obito was scared to death of not only have to tell the Hyūga's of their relationship, but having to tell Fugaku as well. Because this was the uncle that'd always hated him! Letting a depressed sigh escape his lips, Obito carefully set the red head back on her feet before fishing through his back pocket.

"Right, next on the list of people to tell is... Fugaku, here I come!" Snatching up the paper that confirmed his promotion, Obito all but skipped out the office, mood sky-rocketing at the prospect of rubbing his promotion into the face of his uncle.

* * *

And rub it in he did. He rubbed it in so much, that his uncle slapped a restraining order on him. True it only lasted a day, and true he and his uncle had been getting on much better than before, but still! Looking back on it though, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to jump the man when he was at the police station, and thus had easy access to the necessary documents. Mulling around the Uchiha streets, Obito stuffed his hands into his pockets before sighing. After that, he really didn't have the energy to complete his list. Which left him with nothing to do until the Hokage finally managed to get him logged into the Jōnin rota. Scowling, Obito rubbed at his nose, col eyes flickering up to the sky as if asking for divine intervention as to what he should be doing for the rest of the day. Dropping back so that he was lying like a dead body on the Uchiha streets, the newly minted Jōnin squinted at the object in the sky. There was a small blob which appeared almost orange in shade, and appeared to be getting closer... In fact, it was getting closer, far too close for comfort.

An unearthly scream broke through the air and before Obito could even think about moving, two sturdy legs landed on either side of his ribs, and he let out another high pitched yelp as he looked up at the figure looming above him. They were clad in long black stockings, the kind that reached halfway up the thigh. After an inch of skin, orange shorts covered the rest of her; because there was no way in hell these weren't a pair of lady pins. The stomach was the next piece of skin on show, and then a loose fitting shirt, cropped to a stop at the ribs, covered her torso, sleeves only managing to reach halfway down the girls forearms. And then, Obito found himself staring up at whiskered cheeks, long blonde hair framing a familiar, yet totally different face.

"Morning Obito!" A loud, naggingly familiar voice bounced around the Uchiha land and several heads popped out of doors to take a look. Meanwhile, Obito could only stare up in a shock, at the very, very beautiful Naruto stood above him.

"Naruto?"

"The one and only!"

* * *

Somehow, the blonde managed to drag him off to Ichiraku's ramen before anyone could register her presence, leaving Obito stumbling behind her high speed walk.

"It's good to see ya' Obi-kun, how's Hayase-chan? Are you two still dating? You better be." The underline threat was enough to snap Obito back into consciousness.

"Yeah we're still dating!" Hell, just thinking about the brown haired Hyūga, with her blushing cheeks and pearly eyes and smooth curves, well, if it wasn't for the clan problem, he'd marry her right now!

"That's good then." Dropping down onto a bar stool and loudly shouting for a pork ramen, Naruto turned back to him, offering up a huge, beaming smile as she did so. "It's cool. I'm glad." She dug into the ramen, and finally allowed Obito to get a good look at her.  
She was still as hyperactive as always, leg twitching up and down instead of remaining in place like a normal persons would. Her frame, whilst still petite, held a promise of muscle hidden beneath lithe arms, soft curves peeking out from under the baggy clothing she wore.

"Done checking me out?"

Obito blushed furiously, shaking his head in denial at Naruto's crude statement. "I wasn't checking you out! I have Hayase-chan for that! I'm just wondering if Kakashi will like what he'll see!"  
Now it was Naruto's turn to impersonate a tomato, frown covering her face and a snarl breaking through her mouth.

"Don't joke Obito, it's not funny. Not at all." Grinning from ear to ear, Obito snatched up his ramen to go, watching as Naruto did the same.

"Well, I gotta go log in with our gracious Hokage, I'll see you around Obito!"  
The Uchiha nodded, saluting his team-mate as she ran off before turning to head home for the day.

It was only halfway there he realized he hadn't told her about his promotion.  
Or asked how she appeared from the sky.

* * *

**Here's hoping you like the new story, a continuation of 'Second Chances'. If you haven't read it, then I assume you are very confused, which is why I recomend reading it. The Story ID is 7877254.**

**Secondly, I'm so sorry this took so long, it's caused a lot of problems story line wise because I kept getting new inspiration, but I think I know where I'm going now. **

**Thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Tsume**


	2. Janurary 10th

Obito's Incredibly Good Year

Janurary 10th

The only thing that could have made their team reunion sweeter was if they'd been able to see Kakashi's face beneath that blasted mask.

* * *

When Obito woke up that morning, it was to the cheerful sounds of his younger cousin, trampling up the stairs and screaming at the top of his lungs for the elder Uchiha to exit his bedroom post haste. Grumbling and cracking an eye open to stare at Shisui, Obito let his breathing leave him in a low whistle, frowning as he did so.

"Whataya want scamp?"  
The younger huffed, folding his arms across his chest as he did so.

"What do I want? I don't want anything. Hokage-sama though, he wants you in his office!"  
Chewing on his lower lip, Obito stared at Shisui, as if expecting the younger boy to expand on what he was saying. When no words came from his mouth, Obito grumpily pulled himself from the blankets, rolling out onto the cold wooden flooring and frowning to himself as he did so.

"Oh, and there was a Hyūga girl looking for you earlier, said something about ointment for you?" Shisui held out the jar in question, waving it under his nose and smirking when Obito all but snapped it up.

"Okay, thanks scamp, off you go." Shisui laughed before disappearing around the door frame, unaware of the message he'd unintentionally delivered.  
A while ago, both he and Hayase had long since figured out a way in which to communicate whilst one or the other was at home. If it was she that was at home, he'd come and deliver some fruit or veg to her, the ones his aunt Mikoto would grow in the back garden. Whichever fruit or veg it was, dictated where they'd be meeting that day, such as a carrot for meeting outside Kushina's. And if it was he at home, she'd drop off different coloured healing ointments, like this red one, which was for meeting at the Hokage tower.

.

Fully dressed and jumping on the heels of his feet, Obito swung from side to side, laughing as he did so. Rin frowned at him for enjoying this, but she too was watching Kakashi from the corner of her eye. The silver haired ninja had his eyebrows drawn together, staring at the blonde in front of him. If it wasn't for that damn mask, he was sure the Hatake would look hilarious.

"Rin-chan! Hayase-chan!" Rin and Hayase soon found themselves caught in a hug, squashed against one another as Naruto's powerful arms wrapped around them.

"Don't crush Hayase-chan" Obito's whine was enough for Naruto, who dropped the two kunoichi and leapt for the raven haired teen, laughing as she did so.

"And you've grown! Like, really grown! You can Kakashi are almost the same height now, wow!" She slapped him around the cheek -gently for a ninja- a few times before turning to Kakashi and smirking.

"Ready for that sparring match Kashi-kun?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait till I'm done with you." All five Genin froze, Naruto slowly releasing Kakashi from the head-lock she'd caught him in, but not before offering him a final nuggie. Minato stood at the doorway to his office, Nariko propped up against his hip and playing with her dad's blonde hair. As the Hokage moved aside, the five filled in, feeling much like guilty school-children.

"Team, I need the five of you to focus. Jiraiya and Naruto found some disturbances when they were travelling."  
On cue, Jiraiya leapt in through the window, brushing his bangs back from his face before nodding solemnly towards the five.

"We've got a problem. As the lot of you know, Naruto's from the future... But so's our villain." Both Kakashi and Obito stood, readying to start shouting, until a wave of their sensei's hand had them pausing. Slowly, the two sat themselves down, narrowed eyes upon Jiraiya's form as the blonde between them look at the floor.

"Tobi came back... Pervy-sensei and I were tracking Orochimaru, and we overheard them talking. It was pure luck really, but we managed to catch the basics of it. Tobi was going on about the Akatsuki, and how he had knowledge that would lead them to a greater victory. He was trying to recruit the snake... He knew too much about Orochimaru's experiments to be from around this time period... We tried to get closer, but they caught onto us and with a swirly vortex was gone before we know it."

"Which is why," Minato continued on from his eldest daughter, lacing his fingers together and resting his head within his hands, "we've decided to form a special task force of the five of you. Rin will be acting medic. Hayase was chosen for her speciality in taijutsu, Obito, for your... fineness with ninjutsu, Kakashi is your all-rounder, and of course, Naruto will head any fights you get into. However, I am not expecting you to get into any fights. This is a team that's suppose to focus purely on information gathering. No fights. Understood?"  
As five head bopped up at down in unison, Minato reclined back in his chair, smiling.

"Excellent. You'll have three months."

* * *

Janurary 11th

The next morning saw Obito scrambling towards the gates, pack over his shoulders and goggles snapping about on his wrists. He was late, again. Because he'd stopped to help old lady Chika, again. Whilst Hayase would totally understand, Rin would frown in that disapproving way, and Kakashi would scoff -and all in good nature this time- go on about the rules and regulations, and Naruto would laugh and ask if he got a lolly-pop in return for his good deeds. And then he would laugh back, informing her he'd eaten it on the way here. Only, the four of them weren't there.  
Obito skidded to a halt, head whipping around in an attempt to locate his team-mates. Making his way over to the gate guards, Obito looked the guy up and down, lifting a black brow when the guy continued his scribblings.

"Erm, you haven't seen a Hyūga, a masked silver haired boy, a girl with purple tattoo's and a foxy looking blonde, all about my age have you?"  
God, it sounded like one of those bad jokes. The guy gave him a look of surprise, raising an eyebrow at the statement before shaking his head. Scowling, Obito looked around before dropping his pack to the floor, sitting atop it with his elbow on his knee and chin in his hand.

"Where are they?"

.

It was an hour later that the four appeared on the horizon, Naruto speaking animatedly to the group whilst Kakashi fondly rolled his eyes at her shenanigans. As they approached him, Kakashi paused before knocking the Uchiha's foot, watching as the rest of the body began to collapse. Awoken from his sleep, Obito looked up from the heap he'd formed, scowling.

"Where the hell were you?! All of you?!"  
Hayase giggled slightly, sending him an apologetic look from her pale eyes, smiling behind her hands. Naruto, once again stood at the center of the group, shrugged, rolling her shoulders as she did so.

"Well, we figured since you're always late, we'd return the favour."  
At the confused look on the raven's face, Kakashi dropped his fists onto Obito's head, rolling his eyes.

"It meant we agreed to meet at a later time without you, dobe."

"Teme!" Chasing after the silver haired teen, Obito allowed a brief smile to pull at his face when the three girls giggled at their antics. Something clicked and all was right in the world as far as Obito was concerned. Their group was back together.  
He'd been right, this was a promising year.

* * *

**Holy Neji, thank god I managed to scribble this out. It's short, but I honestly couldn't add more. I'm sorry it took so long, I've had such a block recently, and with this being my very last year of free schooling, I'm stressed. Very, very stressed.**

**But Merry Christmas!**

**Thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Tsume**


End file.
